


A Love Across the Times

by JustKay



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKay/pseuds/JustKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One woman of wonder and inventions who has been de-bronzed into a confusing future. The other a lover of literature in awe of an icon. They are from different times but will that be enough to keep the passions that arise in them at bay? Now together they navigate a world of endless wonder and hope that they can beat the curse of a Warehouse agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

August, 2010  
I have inspired many a literary work in my time, the majority of which spawned to existence from my inventions. Of course those were my brother’s attempt at launching himself into the laps of as many ladies of the land as possible. It did,however, hold the handy benefit of letting me hide in plain sight. This was a great benefit once I joined Warehouse 12... But none of that mattered to me after the loss of my daughter, and the never ending pain I thought would follow me forever. I was just woman out of time, misplaced to an era I thought would be better. And while my release into this future world wasn’t entirely on the up and up, it did lead me to meet someone who would reignite the spark of hope in my soul.

I probably didn’t leave the best first impression on her. 

I had her partner at Tesla point, stuck to the ceiling of my old Victorian home. Not my best moment, but you have to admit a rather memorable one. Her expression, her body language, her everything... all changed upon learning the truth about HG Wells. 

A woman. HG Wells was a woman and was standing in front of her. An unforgettable one I’d like to think. A mixture of confusion and exhilaration spread across her face, it was almost like a spark leaping between us even in that face off. I have had many lovers in my time on both sides of the gender divide, and all of those affairs have started with that spark. One that only happens when there is an undeniable pull and passion between two people. It can be based off of too many things to be categorized or dissected. You eventually learn that it is a thing of life and to fight it is pointless, it is better to go along for the ride and enjoy it.

Though I doubt telling her in that moment would have lead to anything other than being shackled and hauled back to the Warehouse to be re-bronzed. An outcome I wasn’t really enthusiastic about and would have liked to avoid at all costs. Which is how I ended up in the circumstances of working with a rather villainous man in hopes of retaining my freedom for as long as possible. That situation probably also didn’t endear myself to her either as it did end in him dying from my direct actions.

It seems however that Victorian charm works rather well, even in a future day and age. Somehow I talked her into letting me assist her on a rather interesting artifact hunt. Thru no doing of my own the Fates set things up to allow me not only to redeem myself in her eyes, but allowed me a rather dramatic moment. If I do say so myself, in a rather heroic display, I rescued us from certain death. The feeling of flying came more from having her in my arms then from the fact we were dangling from a grappling hook. One that stayed with me even as our feet touched the ground once again. Given where we ended up last night it seemed leaving that grappling gun behind for her was the right choice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arms snaked around Helena’s neck as Myka leaned over the back of the chair to rest her chin on her shoulder. “And what are you working on now?” she murmured, still sleeping and draped in only a button up shirt.

Closing the diary Helena turned her head to kiss Myka’s cheek before rising from the chair. “Just recording my time since re-entering the world. A bit of reflection does the soul good.” Tucking the diary into a draw of the desk she looked Myka over. “How is it that you remain an impeccable vision even when only half awake?”

Smirking as she closed the distance between to pull Helena close, Myka tilted her head to the side. “Must be your imagination, no one is that good looking in the morning.”

“No?” Helena teased as she walked them back towards the bed.

“Nope, not even the great HG Wells.” Myka retorted.

“Well even perfection has its off days.” The two laughed as they fell back on to the bed, Helena hovering just a fraction away from Myka’s lips. “Though beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

They held eyes for a moment more before their lips met, igniting the room in a passion that left both of them breathless and wanting more. An urge that built into a incessant hunger that seemed to consume them as everything else just faded away. Movements turned hurried as they fell deeper into each other, diving head first into it together.


	2. Chapter 2

Myka slowly woke up for the second time that morning to the sound of the shower running. A slow smile spread across her face as she remembered last night and early this morning. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be sleeping with a literary legend, or that they were very modest about their talents off the page. Biting her lip at the memories brought back that tight warm feeling in pit of her stomach she sat up.

“You know you could have asked a lady to join you.” she called into the bathroom.

“But you looked so peaceful I couldn’t bring myself to bother you.” Helena replied over the sounds of running water, “I promise next time though on my honor.”

That brought a sly smile to Myka’s face, “Yeah you better.”

Suddenly a buzzing sound interrupted Myka’s _thoughts_ , emanating from her jacket that had been rather haphazardly tossed over the lamp in the corner of the room. It took her a moment to realize what it was, her rather bliss filled mind taking a moment to come back to reality. As it buzzed rather rudely again Myka threw off the covers to get up and retrieve it, managing to finally fish it out of her pocket and answer it.

Only to realize she was still very much naked… _way to go Myka_! Titling it so it only showed her face she was greeted by Artie and his perpetually grouchy face. Not something you really want to see while being naked after having been in some compromising positions with someone your boss really hated.

“Hey~ Artie~” Myka wasn’t very good at lying.

“I want you to go check on Pete, make sure he is still completely stable after that whole artifact business. Then both of you get to the Warehouse we might have a possible ping.” Luckily for Myka her boss was an all business and rather oblivious today.

“Right away Artie, I’m on it.” she nodded, getting ready to turn off the Farnsworth.

“Oh, and Myka?” he added quickly, looking over his glasses at her. “You haven’t heard anything else from H.G. since your run in with her at Tamalpais University have you?”

“What? Artie, of course not.” she tried her best to ignore the pang of guilt from lying to him while still maintaining a straight face.

Artie glared at her a moment longer, “...Good, then hurry up and get over to the Warehouse. Remember: Grab, bag, tag.”

Myka visible relaxed as she closed her Farnsworth, sighing as she put it back into her jacket pocket. She really was going to have to find a way to make all of this up to Artie. Maybe she was just over reacting and if this all came to light it wouldn’t be so bad? ...Yeah she was pretty sure Artie would never forgive her when all this came out.

“Was that the Warehouse beckoning again then?” Myka turned at the sound of Helena’s voice and froze. She had been expecting Helena to be wearing a towel, and to be fair she was. But it was wrapped around her hair and did nothing to obscure her body from view.

Blushing even as she bit her lip in longing, Myka looked away clearing her throat to cover. It didn’t escape Helena’s attention however. “What, we can have sex but its improper for you to see me naked?” she teased wickedly as she made painfully sure to slowly strut into the room well within full view of Myka.

Oh god it was almost too much for her to take! Why did Helena have to be so good at this game of cat and mouse? Why did just seeing her make her want to tackle Helena onto the bed and re-enact last night? Myka barely suppressed a growl as she started to gather up her clothes, she didn’t want to irritate Artie anymore than she already had. “Only when I’m trying to get dressed for work. All you make me want to do is go back to bed.”

Smiling slowly Helena walked over and wrapped her arms around her from behind as Myka bent down to pick up one of her shoes. “And that’s a problem because~?” her voice was so intoxicating, Myka leaned back into her arms.

“Because some of us have to get to work.” Myka turned her head to look at Helena, she couldn’t help but smile when she did. “Artifacts don’t bag themselves.”

“Ah, yes. The Warehouse.” Helena leaned down to brush her lips across Myka’s exposed neck. “A very demanding mistress.”

Myka shivered as she tried to calm down her hammering heart, “More like a very grumpy old man.” She stopped her attempts at getting dressed long enough to give Helena a quick kiss. “And one who wanted be above hunting me down if I don’t get out of here and one the road.”

That brought laughter to Helena “All too right, wouldn’t want a certain grumpy fellow barging in on us mid throes.” She however did have to hide the fact that she was very much enjoying the view as she stepped back to let Myka get dressed.

Which didn’t escape Myka as she attempted to re-dress as gracefully as possible, even throwing in a few moments of show for Helena while bending over to pick up her shirt and bra. They always seemed to have so much fun together no matter what it was, god knows the sexual tension was always incredibly palpable as well. But there was still that twinge of guilt from her conversation with Artie, she didn’t like lying much less lying to him. Myka tried to push it from her mind as she finished getting dressed and double checked she had everything.

“I guess I’ll see you whenever you return triumphant from the hunt then?” Helena teased as she got up to see Myka out of the hotel room. She went to kiss Myka good bye but was denied as Myka turned her head for her to kiss her cheek.

“Yep, just as long as I do return triumphant.” Myka fidgeted as she opened the door and left the room, refusing to look Helena in the eyes. Guilt was a funny thing. It had this power that could even make you feel like something that was pure was wrong. Suddenly Myka was having second thoughts about what her and Helena could really be.

It hadn’t missed Helena’s keen eyes though, she knew exactly what was going thru that pretty head. She had seen it more than a few times but she would be damn if she let it mess whatever it was they had before they had even had a chance to find out what it was. So she did what all women in her position did, she sat down at the desk and planned.

**Author's Note:**

> As a new member of the Myka/HG Wells club after a speed watch of Warehouse 13 for the first time I felt compelled to add my own internal story to what should be a wonderful relationship between these two amazing characters. So please bare with me while I am on a bit of a learning curve as far as fan fiction goes. <3


End file.
